


Process

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jun just likes to take his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for phrenk for betaing! content notes: PORN. fingering, ass-to-mouth, fingering fingering fingering. (because [jun likes to put his fingers in](http://purplechristmas.tumblr.com/post/11638648362/heres-another-arashi-story-where-someone-is-drunk).)

Sometimes Jun likes to take his time. Ohno doesn't necessarily like it more or less than when Jun likes to go fast, but he can usually tell when it's going to happen: when Jun opens the door and has that focused, hot look in his eyes but a completely unhurried air, it means Ohno's in for something slow and special.

"You should take a bath," Jun suggests, appropriating Ohno's coat and scarf while Ohno slips off his shoes. "Take as long as you like."

"Oh, and Leader?" Jun says when Ohno is closing the door to the bathroom, "Be thorough."

Ohno sees the kit that Jun has laid out for him. Jun definitely means more than washing behind his ears. His pulse rises in anticipation; it occurs to him that maybe that's part of Jun's plan, that maybe Jun intends for Ohno's bath and - and cleansing - to get Ohno in the mood.

He smiles at that, and takes off his shirt. Jun-kun knows him so well.

-

By the time Jun slides two fingers back into Ohno's ass, slick with Ohno's own spit, Ohno is beyond appreciating how well Jun knows him, how well Jun knows how to find every spot in him that will make him crazy. His feet keep slipping down the sheets and Jun pauses each time to push him back into place: knees up, feet apart.

Each time he has to pause, he makes sure that his long, dextrous fingers are still wet. Each time, he does this with Ohno's mouth.

It's three fingers, this time, and Jun fits them in between Ohno's teeth like Jun could settle in there. The pressure on Ohno's tongue and jaw makes Ohno want to cry out or cry or something - it's not even that much, really, it's only Jun's fingers, and it's not like Jun's even trying to make Ohno choke or anything, but his heartbeat pounds in his ears and his cock is so hard.

Jun slides his fingers out enough that just the tips are still pressed up against Ohno's lips, and Ohno belatedly remembers to lick around them. His mouth is a crime scene with all of Jun's fingerprints in there.

His mouth, and his ass. Jun presses all three fingertips up against Ohno's hole and starts to push, but they still only really slip in one at a time. Ohno can feel his body give way, slowly but surely.

"Relax, Leader," Jun says, and it takes a minute to understand. Relax? How? But then all of a sudden he does, just enough for Jun to push in the furthest yet, tonight. He can't stop from tensing up again, he can't, but that only seems to make it worse, or better, or both, he can't tell. His hands clench and unclench uselessly on the headboard. Jun told him to keep them there. He doesn't know what he would do with them if he could, everything in him is centered on Jun's fingers, the way Jun takes his time.

"Open your eyes, Leader," Jun says.

Ohno doesn't remember closing them. His body feels achey and hot and so ready. He can't even think - he'll do anything Jun wants.

He opens his eyes. Jun is between his knees. He slides his fingers out of Ohno, and Ohno is sure he can feel every millimeter of movement. He's not sure what face he's making but Jun starts to smile.

Jun holds up his hand, and waves four fingers at Ohno before curling all five into a fist. "What do you think, Leader - shall we try?"

Ohno will do anything Jun wants. But - "You have to - you have to use real lube," he says. Is that really his voice? Does he really sound like that - so breathless and -

Jun's smile grows as if Ohno said something he especially wanted to hear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323349) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike)




End file.
